The known soap dispenser, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,525, comprises a rear cover plate, a liquid soap container for containing a liquid soap, and a front cover plate, wherein a soap discharging portion which is communicated with and coupled to the liquid soap container is provided at the lower end of the liquid soap container, and the front cover plate covers the rear cover plate and allows the container to be contained inside. The rear cover plate is provided with a first clamping portion for clamping an opening side of the container and a second clamping portion for clamping the soap discharging portion. When a maintainer wants to replenish the liquid soap to the liquid soap container, it is only necessary to take the first clamping portion and the second clamping portion down, such that the liquid soap can be replenished to the liquid soap container. Although this soap dispenser is convenient for the maintainer to dismantle the liquid soap container, it is still necessary to dismantle the front cover plate to replenish the liquid soap to the liquid soap container contained therein when the liquid soap is replenished to the liquid soap container. On the other hand, the structure in which the liquid soap container is fixed using the first clamping portion and the second clamping portion is not stable and prone to causing the deformation at a joint between the first and second clamping portions and the rear cover plate after multiple pulling-out, thereby leading unserviceability due to structure damage.
To support the arrangement of an automatic dispenser, the Republic of China Patent Publication No. M374830 discloses an automatic soap dispenser structure, which comprises a liquid soap container for containing a liquid soap, a pressure pump provided at an opening of the liquid soap container and used for sucking the liquid soap, a driving module which leans against the pressure pump and impels the pressure pump to suck the liquid soap outwards, a liquid soap pipeline which is connected to the pressure pump and conveys the liquid soap downwards, and a housing body for containing the above elements. The automatic soap dispenser structure may be arranged in junction with a soap dispensing faucet. When a user puts his/her hands below the faucet, an inductor provided on the faucet will transfer a starting signal to the soap dispenser, such that the liquid soap is discharged to the soap dispensing faucet from the liquid soap container, to further clean the user's hands. However, when the liquid soap is replaced in such structure, it is necessary to unscrew the pressure pump from threads on the liquid soap container, such that the liquid soap container is taken out and filled with the liquid soap, wherein particularly the structure in which the liquid soap container is fixed by threads on the pressure pump is most troublesome. Due to the suspended design of the liquid soap container, the liquid soap container is not easily unscrewed and separated from the pressure pump owing to the weight of the liquid soap container when the liquid soap container is replaced. In addition, the liquid soap container easily drops to the ground because of carelessness to cause the awkward situation that the ground is sprinkled with the liquid soap.
For another example, the Republic of China Patent Publication No. I450700 is the patent application previously filed by the applicant of this case and discloses a replenishable liquid soap dispensing device comprising a liquid soap container, a soap dispenser and a support rack. The liquid soap container comprises a holding portion, a bottle opening on the holding portion and at least one leaning portion on the holding portion. The soap dispensing device comprises a soap intake pipeline connected to the liquid soap container to suck a liquid soap, a soap discharge pipeline communicated with the soap intake pipeline to discharge the liquid soap and a pressurizing means to increase the pressure in the soap intake pipeline and the soap discharge pipeline to further deliver the liquid soap from the soap intake pipeline towards the soap discharge pipeline. The support rack comprises a first support portion to hold the soap dispensing device and a second support portion corresponding to and coupling with the leaning portion of the liquid soap container to hold the liquid soap container. The liquid soap container can be pulled out from the track portion easily, such that the procedure of replacing the liquid soap becomes more simple and convenient.
However, with respect to these above-mentioned devices, the liquid soap is replenished by taking the liquid soap container out, and these liquid soap containers are generally hidden under a countertop. Therefore, in case of performing a soap replenishing operation, it is necessary to take the liquid soap container from the lower portion of the countertop within a finite space and then remount the liquid soap container to the rack after the liquid soap is filled, and the operator easily encounters the awkward situation that the liquid soap container drops to the ground because of carelessness and the ground is sprinkled with the liquid soap.
Therefore, to simplify the procedure of replacing the liquid soap, a soap dispensing device is further developed, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,527,174, 8,579,157, 9,681,780 and US Publication Nos. 2017112329, 2017190565, and the like, all of which disclose soap dispensing devices. However, in addition to having a relatively complicated structure generally, these soap dispensing devices are easier to cause the overflow problem of the liquid soap container when the liquid soap is excessively replenished, resulting in a mess of the surrounding environment of the liquid soap container.